


Kid Rhymes

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Sam's friends teaches him a new song and Sam thinks about his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kid Rhymes

**Author's Note:**

> This song terrified me as a kid, I wanted to work it into an SPN fic about Sam Winchester, this didn't turn out quite like I was intending, but I do actually like it. I hope I conveyed a childs voice well enough. I'm working on the assumption that there was a time before Sam became involved with the family business when he was too young and John and Dean kept it a secret.

Sammy Winchester knows his family is odd. Sure, lots of families only have one parent, just a mom or a dad, and lots of parents go on frequent business trips, and his older brother is way cooler than Jill's older brother so that's not strange, but other families talk more, at least that's what Willy told him after Sam invited him over for a play date. Willy's parents called his dad since that's what parents did. They asked lots of questions, Sam was listening in on the phone because he really liked Willy, Willy had a play station and his mother made him cookies in his lunch which he sometimes shared with other kids, and he wanted Willy to come over. Willy's mother wanted to know if Sam's dad would be home, and if they had any unlocked guns in the house.

Sam's dad didn't like that question, Sammy could tell by the tone of his voice, but his dad said that 'No, he wouldn't be home that weekend and he was sorry that Sammy had told Willy to come over without checking with him. "He's just so enthusiastic, I can't keep a handle on him" said Sam's dad, but it was a fake jolly voice. Sam worried at his lip and hoped he wouldn't get in trouble.  
"Oh well, if that's the case, we'd love to have him come over here. Willy says he's such a nice boy." Willy's mother smiles over the phone. Sam wonder's what she looks like, mother's don't all look the same, but he thinks that maybe she could be blonde like his was, wouldn't that be cool?  
"If you're willing to take him, I'm sure he'd enjoy that."  
"What about his brother? Does he want to come over if you're going to be gone?"  
"Oh, Dean's got plans already for that weekend. It's kind of you to offer but he's taken care of." John sounds annoyed, Sam wonders what Dean's plans are. Usually they stay in the house and watch movies if Dad leaves them both alone, but more often then not theses days Dean goes out with dad so maybe they'll be together this time too.  
"Well, then that's all settled. Could you drop Sammy off over here on Friday afternoon? Oh, better yet could you give him a note so he can take the bus home with Willy?"  
"I'll do that, thank you for inviting him over."  
"Not at all, with a friend around they'll be so busy playing...It's nice to get Willy out of my hair, he's an only child so we take what we can get." She laughs and John chuckles stiltedly along with her. They make pleasantries and hang up.

When the line goes dead Sammy quietly puts away the phone and sneaks back to his room. He's going over to a friend’s house! He can't wait to tell Dean. As he curls himself into bed like a good boy should be he remembers his dad never said anything in answer to the question about guns. Willy is a small boy with curly blond hair and blue eyes, Sammy too is small for his age, but Willy is the only one smaller than him in their class.

Sam chatters excitedly with him during lunch about the weekend. Willy says he'll try and get his Dad to take them to the movies. Sammy likes the movies though they don't go often. Dean sometimes takes him, but Dean likes big boy movies and mostly they scare Sam and give him nightmares. Sam used to have really bad nightmares so he doesn’t go to movies very much. But Willy seems to really like them and hearing him talk about them make them sound fun so Sammy nods along like he really wants to go to. The bus ride is bumpy and loud but they play tic tac toe on the back of the seat and Willy talks to him more than the blonde girl across the seat from them who keeps trying to get them to help her with her cat's cradle. Sammy sort of knows how, he was good at it, because his fingers are nimble, but Dean says it's girly so Sammy never brought any of the circular colored strings home. Without practice he's not as good as she is. He likes tic tac toe better anyways.

Willy's house is big and Green with white trim. There are trees around it and a garden with yellow flowers. The house the Winchesters are renting doesn't have any real garden just a scrubby yellow lawn. Sam's eyes go wide as he stares up at the two-story in front of him. The door opens as they go up the front steps and a woman with light brown hair hugs Willy at the stop of the steps. Sam's sad she isn’t blond but she's pretty. She offers them cheese and crackers and they eat at the kitchen table which is not like any table Sam's seen before it's a column connected to the floor with a black top. They go up to Willy's room where Willy shows him his Magic Cards. He doesn't know how to play, but Willy doesn't really either, he got them at a yard sale so together the tow boys admire the pictures and try and figure out how the game might be played.

Dinner is strange for Sam. Dean always eats with him, and Dad does when he's home, but they don't eat like this all with matching knives and cloth napkins around a big sandy-colored wood table. Sam tries to keep his elbows off the table and chew with his mouth closed while Willy's parents ask him about his Dad and his brother and school. Sammy doesn't know what to say but he tells them about how strong Dean is and the comic books he collects, Sam doesn't really like Batman but Dean sure does. He tells them about his Dad's business trips and how Dean can burn anything when he's distracted by homework and trying to cook. Their eyes look sad and Sam doesn't understand why but he knows they think he's strange, that his family isn't normal. Sam often thinks his family isn't normal but he doesn't like it that other people think so. He asks Willy about the movie and feels better when Willy starts animatedly talking about it instead of looking at him with confusion.

The movie is good, it's not scary. Sam doesn't see many animated films because Dean says they're for baby's but Sam liked this one, and so did Willy's Dad, who laughed a lot so they must be okay for adults too. He'll be sure to tell Dean. Sam is sleepy on the car ride back to Willy's house, it's dark out and the street lamps flash over his eyes in a rhythm if he tilts his head back against the window.

When they get back to Willy's house they go up to his room and get into pajamas. Sammy still has onesy pajamas, they aren't too small yet and they're purple and fuzzy with feeties. Dean jokes about them, but Sam knows he doesn't mean it because Dean always smiles and kisses him on the forehead when he tucks Sam in. Willy's pajamas are two separate pieces and they are blue with red choochoo trains on them. Sam really likes them and feels a little silly because his pajamas are a little worn in comparison. But they're comfortable and Sammy can't really sleep in anything else. They brush their teeth and Willy ‘oohs’ over his batman toothbrush. Dean bought it for him, even though he doesn't like Batman, but Willy likes it so Sam lets him hold it and tells him about how awesome an older brother Dean is. Willy wishes he had an older brother like Dean and Sam nods gravely, because Dean is the best thing there is.

Willy's mother herds them out of the bathroom and makes sure they're all tucked in. Sam's on a bed that pulls out from under Willy's it has nice clean sheets and Willy's mother gives him a blanket. Willy has a tent like net that goes from the ceiling of his room to the floor around the bed. Willy explains it keeps the spiders out and Sam thinks that's pretty smart. Willy's mother kisses Willy goodnight and goes to stand by the light switch.  
"You boys go to sleep now, you hear me?" She glares but she's smiling and Willy dutifully answers, "Yes mom" but as soon as she's gone he turns to lean over towards Sam.  
"Do you like to stay up late?" Sam nods, because Dean stays up late so he winds up going to bed pretty late a lot too, Sam can't sleep unless Dean tucks him in. He doesn't go on a lot of sleepovers for that reason, but Willy's got a spidernet to keep creepy things out and his mother's pretty and she kissed Willy goodnight and patted Sam's shoulder so he thinks he might be able to sleep here.

"Oooh" says Willy his eyes shining brightly, "Have you heard the Hearse song?" Sam shakes his head. "I heard some of the older kids singing it, it's really grody." Willy's grinning when he asks "do you want to hear it?" so Sam says yes even though he doesn't know why someone would sing a song about a hearse they're the cars that carry dead body's, he remembers Dean laughing about how silly they looked once, big and black with the weird back bits. Sam doesn't remember all Dean said, just that they were silly and something about things not staying dead. Sam didn't understand, but Dean likes to tell stories. He'll make them up to lull Sammy to sleep, so maybe it was something like that. Willy singsongs:  
"If you ever laugh  
when a hearse goes by,  
then you will be  
the next to die.

They wrap you up  
in a bloody sheet  
and drop you down about  
six feet deep.

The worms crawl in,  
the worms crawl out.  
The worms play pinochle  
on your snout.

Oh they eat your eyes, they eat your nose  
They eat the jelly between your toes.  
And a big green worm with rolling eyes  
crawls in your stomach and out your eyes.  
“Isn't that disgusting?" Willy bounces on his bed watching Sam. Sam feels sick to his stomach. It's not a funny song, it's a scary song. Sam thinks about Dean and balls his hands into fists, but Willy is laughing and so Sam nods and looks at him. Willy yawns and slumps back to his bed.  
"Hey it's already 10:30 we should go to sleep so my mom doesn't kill us." Sammy shivers. "Goodnight Sam."  
"Goodnight Willy" Sam says, but he doesn't want Willy to go to sleep because then he'll be alone in the dark, and Dean's not here. Sammy's never really been afraid of the dark, well he has a nightlight, so does Willy, but it's over on the other side of the bed and the light isn't very strong. Even with the white netting around them Sammy doesn't feel safe. The netting sways a little, ghostly in the faint nightlight glow. Sam pulls the fluffy blue blanket up around his chin and squeezes his eyes shut.

It takes a long time for sleep to come and Sammy dreams bad dreams about fires and Dean going missing and being lost alone in the dark. The next morning Sammy is so glad when Dean bicycles over to pick him up. Sammy rides home on the handle bars. He doesn't go over to a friends house for a sleep over night until well into the years in which Dean is driving, and every time a hearse goes by Sam puts a hand over his mouth, lest he laugh and curse himself. Dean of course notices pretty quickly about Sam's new habit. He laughs at Sam's story and ruffles Sammy's hair, "Don't you worry, I haven't died and I've laughed at them. Older brothers are invincible right Sammy?" Dean socks him in the shoulder but when Sammy asks he promises not to laugh at any more hearses. "And if you ever need me to tuck you in, you big baby, just ask." Sam glares, but Dean just punches his arm and walks off. Still, Sam holds his breath at the sight of a hearse long after Dean's stopped tucking him in and his fear of things in the dark has become more tangible. Sam figures it's safest because really, anything could be out there. He's just glad Dean keeps his promises.


End file.
